This is All Your Fault, Beech
by The Angel of Randomsity
Summary: Stella muttered something before saying, "This is all your fault, Beech." Ray huffed and said, "Well, think what you want... I don't plan on getting in anymore trouble." And with that, he was gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, readers! As you may know, xbrowneyesx13 has been uploading for me for... oh, about 2 stories :] I couldn't figure out what was wrong with my desktop since it won't let me upload, but here I am, on a laptop, knowing how! :] this is my first story (on my own account) and it's going to be special for the following people who were kind to me!**

***HayleyKiyokoFan1**

***xbrowneyesx13**

***iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream**

**And many more people! :] I just can't remember them all, but please know I thank you for supporting me, and being kind to me! Well, enough of my rambling, ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**One last thing! The disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth, or any of its characters! :P  
><strong>

Stella Yamada wasn't any simple, ordinary girl.. No, she was much more than that! She was… invincible. No one can break through the strong, hard-headed, fiery, half-asian guitarist…. Except him.. it was HIM, twinkle douche Beech, that changed everything. Stella was that type of girl that didn't have a good attitude towards soccer jocks, twinkle douches, OR stupid jerks like him… she despised all of those. She despised HIM. HE was the reason everyone in school can't live through school without fear.. HE was the front man of their rival band.. HE was the one that bullied everyone, new kids, or seniors. He was…. Ray Beech.

Stella rolled her eyes as she saw him and his posse walking towards her, and kept walking as if nothing was wrong, and as if he didn't exist. After hearing a couple footsteps behind her, she whipped around and said, "What do you want, BEECH?"

Ray simply shook his head and said, "You don't understand, do you, Yamada? I'M the one who should be getting all the attention… MY band should be the one that everyone appreciates! That was all true, until YOU, Miss I'm-going-to-start-a-revolution, started BUTTING your STUPID face into MY school!" by the time he finished talking, his face was almost redder than a tomato with anger.

"Oh, so this is YOUR school now? HA! You couldn't own a flower if it didn't fear you!" Stella retorted, clearly unamused by his so called "heroic speech".

"You're just saying that because YOU fear me too! If you hadn't come here-" Ray got interrupted by Principal Brenigan coming over on his stupid whatever-it's-called machine, and said, "Whoa whoa, break it up here people, break it UP!" The principal waved his arms around for emphasis.

"Principal Brenigan.. I came over here to have a nice and friendly conversation with beautiful Miss Stella here, and she starts screaming at me, telling me how everyone hates me, and is afraid of me, and-" he once more got interrupted, as Stella snorted and said indignantly, "Yeah right! YOU'RE the one at fault here! Principal Brenigan, I simply went over to get a nice can of Mel's Lemonade, and then this STUPID JERK and his friends come over, and start trash-talking me and my band, and talks about how THEY should have been-" "ENOUGH!" All of their eyes widened at Principal Brenigan's outburst.

"All of you! SEPARATE IMMEDIATELY! Miss Yamada, Mister Beech, both of you, DETENTION." Brenigan said grumpily. He gave them both pink detention slips, and pointed for Ray's friends to go off somewhere else, away from them. The group immediately dispersed and went their separate ways.

Principal Brenigan huffed and said, "Go to detention today, Miss Reznik will make you clean up the detention room so you can start to actually start be useful!" they nodded quietly, as Brenigan started his wacko machine and rode away.

Stella muttered something before saying, "This is all your fault, Beech." Ray huffed and said, "Well, think what you want… I don't plan on getting in anymore trouble." And with that, he was gone.

~After School, Detention Room~

Stella walked into the room to find Ray sitting in the front of the detention room. She rolled her eyes, and sat as far away from him as possible- the back of the room. Miss Reznick walked in a few minutes later, and muttered under her breath, as she noticed that both Stella and Ray were in the same room without a word. She sighed, and said, "You two will be cleaning up this detention room…. I will be back in 2 hours, and by then, this room should be spotless." She started to walk towards the door, and then added, "Oh, and organize the bookshelf too." And before they could reply, the door slammed shut, and they could hear footsteps pounding away, fading with each CLACK! of Miss Reznik's heels.

"We better start cleaning….." Stella muttered. "No thanks, YOU can clean up." Ray retorted, as he kicked back in his chair and put his feet up on the small desk. "What, Pretty Boy is too good for cleaning?" mocked Stella. "That's right." Replied Ray, as if it were a compliment. Stella groaned and muttered something not too kind, under her breath, then asked herself out loud, "Why am I stuck with him?"

Apparently, Ray heard, and answered, "Because your good luck is coming back to you- you get to spend a day with the hottest guy in school." Stella rolled her eyes, and picked up a sponge, then threw it at him, succeeding in hitting him in the face with it. He muttered something else, and got up, then proceeded to cleaning.

_~The End~_

**Didja like it? love it? Hate it? Why don't you lemme know in your reviews? :] thanks for reading, and sorry if it was short... I will read this myself once it uploads, and I'll see how much longer I should make ****my future stories! :D Oh, and in your reviews, please let me know... do you think I should continue this story? If not, then tell me what couple from Lemonade Mouth you want next! :] Thank you, readers! Love you all!**

**Love,**

** The Angel of Randomsity  
><strong>


	2. Detention Cleaning

**Hi,, readers! This is chapter 2! :D I feel like a writing machine for writing 2 chapters in one day... hehe. :D Well, I hope you enjoy, and here's the deal: THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE A CHAPTER STORYYYY! And I'm sorry this one is so short! D: I know it is, I just couldn't find many details for cleaning... Heh, well, review 'n tell me what'cha think of it! :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth, or any of its characters! If I did... Rayella would've been the biggest plot of the movie :P  
><strong>

Chapter 2

"Yeah, you better clean!" said Stella, nodding in approval at her choice to throw that sponge at him. He shot her a glare, but she simply shrugged.

"So why did you exactly throw that sponge at me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, there are 2 reasons. The first, is because I like messing with you… second is because I'm not cleaning up this whole room by myself, so get cleaning." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so how are we going to clean up this whole detention room in 2 hours?" She simply replied, "It's easy, we actually clean. There. Question answered. Anything else?" He shook his head. "Good."

~2 hours later….~

"Phew!" Stella wiped her forehead, and sat down in a chair, slightly slouching from how tired she was. "This was the most cleaning I've ever had to do!" complained Ray. "Oh, shut up…. I don't think you've even had to clean up before." She chuckled at her last statement.

"I have SO had to clean up worse before!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nope!"

"Yes, yes!"

" No, no!"

Neither of them noticed that they got closer and closer to eachother with every arguing statement.. and soon, they got so close their faces were barely an inch apart.

They got so caught up in the moment, neither of them had control over themselves now… It was all up to their bodies what they were going to do next. Soon, they were barely centimeters away from eachother's faces… and then… it happened. Ray made the first move, and brushed his lips against Stella's swiftly. They both regained their minds, and sprang away from eachother.

Just then, Miss Reznik hopped into the room, bagel in one hand, Starbucks coffee in the other. Stella quickly said, "I'm gunna go now… bye, Miss Reznik!" she waved one hand over her shoulder as she walked out of the room as quickly as humanly possible. Before Miss Reznik could reply, Ray grabbed his backpack and said, "I'm uh, going to be late for soccer practice… I gotta go… bye." And he quickly escaped the room, and ran to his car.

Everyone in the hallway could easily hear Miss Reznik yell, "YOU FORGOT TO CLEAN THE BOOKSHELF!"

_**~The End~**_

__**Again, sorry it's so short... :[ I will try to make my next chapter at least 1,000 words but that's probably going to have to be written TOMORROW, sicne I'm basically out of ideas for today... heh, but 2 chapters makes up for the 3 days my computer's been crashed (so I couldn't write stories on anything since I'm slow when I write things down... I need Microsoft since I'm a fast typer.) so yeah... Review, please! :D I really jope you guys enjoyed!**

**Love,**

** The Angel of Randomsity  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii, readers! I know it's a bit late (it's 10:53 P.M...) ****to be uploading Chapter 3 right now, but that's okay, since I managed to get it done! :D And sorry this chapter's sorta boring... it's mostly a filler.. I was desperate for something to do, so I wrote this :P I hope ya like it anyways! :]**

**Disclaimer: You SHOULD know... I don't own Lemonade Mouth, nor do I own any characters.**

**Let's get this chapter STARTED! :D**

Chapter 3

Stella hissed in annoyance as her alarm clock went off, making a higher, and louder BEEP each time she ignored it. She groaned and rolled over, allowing her arm to smack the rather small, OFF button.

She shivered at the thought of facing Miss Reznik, after forgetting to clean the bookshelf… when Miss Reznik tells you to do it, do it…. Or you'll be cursed for life.

As soon as she was ready, she ran downstairs, and on the way through the kitchen, she stuck out her arm to grab a piece of toast.

_~School, Locker Hall~_

Ray walked down the hallway with his best friend, Scott Pickett, and grabbed his stuff out of his locker, enjoying the peaceful silence. He knew he wouldn't get anymore silence in his whole life if he saw Miss Reznik again this week, so he tried avoiding Stella as much as he possibly could.

"Oh, RAAAAAAAAAY!" screeched a pitchy-sounding voice. Ray groaned, and turned around to see Patty running to him, arms open wide, expecting a hug. He simply rolled his eyes, and ignored the red-head cheerleader as she hugged him, and tried to get him to talk to her.

He knew that she and Jules only hung out with him and the rest of Mudslide Crush, including Scott, to get more attention and gain popularity. Normally it wouldn't hurt Patty if he broke up with her, because in her book, she would get back with him in no more than a week.

"Patty…" he finally said, as she had wrapped her arms around his left-arm, looking as if she was "protecting her territory".

"Yup?" she asked, with a big grin on her face.

"We're done." He said simply.

"OMG!" Patty screeched dramatically.

"What?" Ray said, a bit creeped out.

"I don't care!" said Patty. He rolled his eyes, and bobbed his head a bit, to represent a nod.

_~Lunch, At the Cafeteria~_

Stella yawned as she scanned the food laid out in front of the lunch line. Surprisingly, the food at Mesa High was pretty decent. It was easy for vegetarians, yet very good for kids who loved meat. It even had 1 lunch line for the meat, and a different one for the vegetables, and fruit was laid out for anyone to come and pick it up.

Once she finished picking out a nice salad, she made a beeline for the fruit bar. She decided to make a fruit salad, since her vegetable salad was pretty small. She grabbed a bowl, and started picking out all sorts of fruit.

Once finished, she looked around for her friends, and spotted them at a large table in the corner.

"Hey guys!" She called out, as she arrived at the table with her ginormous fruit salad, and small vegetable salad. She saw Charlie bite into a rather big hamburger, and rolled her eyes.

"What?" asked Charlie with his mouth full. They all laughed at how clueless Charlie was, as he had forgotten for the 4th time that week, that Stella was a vegetarian.

"OHHHH!" exclaimed Charlie, as he began to remember again. They all nodded, clearly amused at how long it took their friend to remember. Stella simply laughed, and soon, they were chit-chatting away about their next concerts, and when they would have time to play at Dante's again.

_~The End~_

__**Okay, well, are you okay with me, even though this is a boring chappie? D: I hope you are... I don't wanna lose my dear lovely readers... :[**

**_Love,_**

**_ The Angel of Randomsity_  
><strong>


	4. The Encounter

**Hi, guys! I'm sad to say this is the last chapter, but at least it was the longest one (I'm pretty sure...) Well, I hope you guys totally enjoy this last chapter, and i will be writing more one-shots, and possibly another series sometime soon! Well, for now, go check out my one-shots if you like this series THAT much. Heh! :] Well, enough of me, just the disclaimer now, and ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth, nor do I own anyone/anything in it.**

Chapter 4

Stella panicked, as she saw Principal Brenigan riding his stupid little whatcha-mah-bobber towards her, holding a pink detention slip in his right hand. She really didn't want detention again, because today was the day for band practice. She sprinted as fast as her legs could possibly take her, and spotted a nearby janitor's closet. She dashed inside, and caught her breath as she heard the principal zooming right by the door.

_~Meanwhile, With Ray~_

Ray saw Miss Reznik angrily stomping, and very quickly, towards him, and he began to panic, and his eyes caught onto a small janitor's closet, and he ran, as fast as he could, which was quite fast since he was on the soccer team. Once he was safely inside, he locked the door, and let out a sigh of relief.

"What the heck are you doing here, Beech?" hissed an annoyed Stella Yamada. He rolled his eyes and simply said, "None of your business, Yamada. And I could ask you the same thing if I wanted to."

"Um, yeah, I think it is, if I'm going to be stuck with YOU, of all people." She said with disgust clearly in her voice, not hesitating at all to show.

Ray just chuckled and said, "Oh please, we both know you love being stuck in here with me."

Stella simply scoffed and said, "Are you sure that's not just in your dreams?"

Ray crossed his arms over his chest, attempting the 'cool guy' look, and said, "As if." And scoffed.

"Well, if we're stuck in this closet together, and we're already half an hour late to class, we may as well stay in here and try to not bite eachother's heads off…." Said Stella. He sighed and nodded. They were both silent for a while, as they both were nervous because of their little kiss in detention.

"So…." Said Ray quietly. "So what happened in detention…?" asked Stella, muttering something under her breath afterwards. He simply shrugged and said, "Well I guess we just got lost in the moment with our faces so close, and… yeah." He concluded. She said, "Ya know… you might actually be right about something!" said Stella, nodding her head in approval that he said something she agreed to.

"Well.. what now?" asked Ray. Stella simply shrugged, and they couldn't really do much since there still wasn't another half an hour until third period, and there wasn't enough space to be moving around. Their bodies were squished together as things are already, so they didn't want to move and make things worse.

They both caught eachother's gazes, and began to lean in… Once again, Ray made the first move, but this time, he dared to kiss her for real. She chuckled, and smiled a bit before slightly kissing him back.

Both of them pulled away, and Stella pressed her forehead against his, both of them grinning like crazy.

"So… what does this make us..?" asked Stella, still smiling. "Well, first of all… I realized that I should've asked you this earlier, but do you wanna go out with me?" Ray asked.

She simply grinned, and pecked him on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" she asked with a smirk. He nodded, and the bell rang.

_~Lunch, at the Cafeteria~_

Stella walked over to the Lemonade Mouth table in the corner, and told her friends about what happened during second period, and told them that was why she wasn't in class. They just shook their heads, but smiled.

Looks like this story wraps up quite nicely, as Mudslide Crush and Lemonade Mouth weren't such fierce enemies as before… though the hard-headed Miss Stella Yamada, and twinkle douche Mister Ray Beech still keep up their daily quarreling.

_~The End~_

**Well? What'd you think of this 4-chapter series? :D I'm happy I was able to finish it within THREE DAYS! :D Now I REALLY feel like a writing machine... and I still have fuel left, so maybe I'll write a one-shot later! :] Well, review and tell me what you thought/think of this series! I'm sad it has come to an end... but if I made it any longer, it would've gone to chapter... Oh, I dunno.. 30? LOL, by then I wouldn't have ANY writing juice left in me for the next week if I wrote a series THAT big in 3 days... o_O Well, enough rambling, thanks for reading!**

_**Much Love,**_

_ **The Angel of Randomsity**  
><em>


End file.
